Silver Dragon (Dungeons
The is a type of dragon in the Dungeons & Dragons universe. It is a metallic dragon. Silver dragons embody all that is honorable about dragonkind. Good silver dragons protect weaker creatures. The few silvers that turn to evil maintain their honor and reputation; they do not slaughter unworthy foes or engage in acts of petty malice. Lairs and Terrain Silver dragons love open spaces and lofty heights. They make their homes in mountain ranges, in castles constructed among the clouds, and in the Elemental Chaos. During periods of warm weather, they retreat to the coolest, loftiest heights. Silver dragons spend less time in their lairs than other dragons do. Wanderlust and curiosity spur them to engage in far-ranging patrols. From time to time, silvers embark on months-long journeys to the corners of the world. Because they spend so much time away from their lairs, silver dragons choose lairs among the highest, least accessible mountain peaks. Those lairs bristle with defenses and traps to protect hoards from other dragons. Favored Treasure Silver dragons especially appreciate exceptionally crafted works of art. They collect carefully cut gems and intricate carvings, textiles, and jewelry. Diet Silver dragons, gifted with keen eyesight, hunt wild game such as mountain goats and deer. They fly gracelessly but dive with great accuracy and power. A silver commonly makes its kill by swooping from a mountainside perch. Silver dragons eat lightly for their size, taking prey only three or four times a month. They do not devour intelligent creatures, because they consider such behavior savage. Physical Characteristics The luster of a mature silver dragon accentuates its prominent neck frills, a beaklike snout, plated facial armor, and long, backswept horns. From a distance, the exceptionally fine scales appear to blend together, lending the dragon the appearance of a sculpture. Silver dragons have a scent reminiscent of rain and evergreen needles. Their powerful build places them among the strongest members of dragonkind. Personality and Motivations Silver dragons are the knights-errant of dragonkind–fierce champions of great causes. Good silvers defend innocents, assure the prosperity of civilized kingdoms, and protect and nurture noble families and young heroes. Evil silvers are rare in the extreme; those that do exist serve tyrants, guard temples of evil deities, or attempt to use evil artifacts to reshape the world. To a silver dragon, honor means more than life. Silvers choose silence over lies and keep their word, even when doing so places them in opposition against creatures of their alignment. For example, a good-aligned silver dragon sworn to guard an oracle from all intruders discourages any adventurers from consulting the oracle, regardless of their reason, and attempts to destroy those who disregard the warning– after offering them the option to retreat. Relations with other Creatures Silver dragons admire civilized races, particularly individuals that have noble or heroic backgrounds. Silvers commonly associate with dwarves and dragonborn. In the Elemental Chaos, silvers ally with azers and djinns. When a silver dragon wants to observe a lesser creature, it keeps its distance. A few silvers perform rituals to disguise themselves so they can walk among creatures of interest. Silver dragons are natural enemies of red dragons, and they consider the formidable reds to be the worthiest of adversaries. In return, red dragons, which hate anything that has the potential to match or better them, kill silvers indiscriminately. Silver dragons favor similar terrain to white dragons. When a white dragon catches wind ofa silver, it stays out of the way. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Metallic Dragons Category:Good Dragons